User talk:Fernflight
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Redshade of the shadows page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crystalheart123 (Talk) 22:08, December 19, 2012 Inactivity Hey there, Fern. I see your activity lately is dropping. Please edit more, or your cats will be put up on adoption. Thanks. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 05:19, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Asdf, Fern. Could you do me a favor and be a SW for PCA? It's just Dawn, and you're an epic chararter. x3 —'' '''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy''' 18:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks =D And is that a dying Gary avvie? ''— ''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 18:27, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Note Please edit or your cats will be put up for adoption or killed. Thanks, 07:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) re: hi. C: 21:40, August 27, 2013 (UTC) le chat? THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 03:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Fern, where'd you get your gifs on your page? THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 03:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Please edit or your cats will be put up for adoption. Thank you. (Wonderful avatar, btw. That was one of my favorite avvies that I used in 2012.) 22:51, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Heya Fern! It's nice to hear from you again! I'm not gonna be online much, mainly because of school. I just started school again on Tuesday and already have plenty of homework. I should be online sometime on the weekend, if I can. Apologies if I'm not. I miss you too, and yeah, my activity rates will be down, so sorry for that :c 07:34, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Tigereye Tigereye doesn't have a mate... Tigerstripe is his sister lol Mentors Hey can I make a request that Patchkit can get Flarestar as his mentor? I'm pretty sure that when he is apprentice her apprentice now, will be a warrior. That's all. Thanks!!! 01:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) -cough- Join za chat 22:03, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Heyyyy Ferk a derp come on join da chat with meh o3o. 23:02, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat :3 Hey derp come on the chat ilu and need you. Wow that sounded creepy but whatever come on!!!! 23:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Indeed so x.x 20:49, February 28, 2014 (UTC) do you think i havent noticed ono 01:26, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: I could say the same to you, haven't talked in ages. I've been thanks, taken on the title of founder of a band and became the singer in the progress. I'll ask same, how are you lately? Must catch up sometime and talk, see you around too mate. I reckon they could possibly get along, I wouldn't past some of my cats to stuff it up. — 20:43 Sat Mar 15 Flame post flame refuse to join chat 22:37, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Tiger and Hornet. This is crow not signed in Hey DERP. So if I bring Tiger back to life is there a chance he can be Hornets mate? And is Raven going to die by Hornetstar? Btw I'm on my phone and to lazy to sign in lol.- Crow not signed in. Recheck my mistakes. So I tried to edit Tigerstripe and I was wondering, can you fixed any mistakes or make things sound more mature like? Thanks<3 also tell me the mistakes so I know what not to do next. 01:52, April 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Okay. Tonight can you be on the chat? Shoon gave me some tips last night too. Also, I hope you're better from last night Ferkey. 13:40, April 19, 2014 (UTC) so um you know how dawn and luc are inactive, r8? and i sorta am, too so i was thinking about promoting you to be an admin really, its your choice 04:30, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Ripple's kits Can Ripplecloud have her kits now? Or do you want to wait till Reed is out of the nursery?? 12:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Frozen Hey friend! Yould you like to join my wiki of Frozen RP? I need help and you would be an admin right away because I need help. Like a lot. So, feel free to join and it would be a great!!! http://frozen-rp.wikia.com/wiki/~Frozen_RP~_Wiki 21:22, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat? I'm at school, but I have free 25 minutes 13:35, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Thornpaw Yo Ferkaderp. Thornpaw has switched genders. Thornpaw is now a SHE. Sorry for the change, but I have a plan. No, I just wanted a she-cat... 00:57, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Rainfall? So I believe I'm Rainfall now? What do I need to edit??Stream that shines♪ 08:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Like, do I just put my name and link to my profile beside Rainfall's description?[http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bramblesnow ✫Stream] on the[http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bramblesnow Dark side of the moon☽] 15:24, February 13, 2015 (UTC)